Now that We Walker
by Shinitzue
Summary: THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER OF WHEN WE WALKER!Now that Shini had joined Allen and Mana's family, her life is starting over, but the darkness that is inside her stops her from truly being happy, can Allen stop it from taking over her whole excitence.


**Hello all, I want to thank you all for reading this series, I really appreciate it, and if you like my work, I wrote a comedy fan-fic, called Kooking and Kanda so check it out! I do not own D. Gray Man PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me SOOOOO HAPPY TO GET REVIEWS!!!! **

2 weeks after Shini had joined Allen and Mana-

I lay on the bed, darkness seemed to over flow onto me, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and lay there and never move again. That's what I wanted to do….but Allen wouldn't allow it.

I sneaked yup into my room after breakfast, and walked slowly to my bed and lay down on it, I let sadness and problems over flow me and I curled up into a ball and just lay there. Seconds later I heard foot steps come up the stairs. Allen. I heard the door creak open and Allen run up to my side. "No Shini, please no, don't do that, it'll only make it worse!" Allen yelled at me. Allen put his hands on me and tried to get me free of my ball position. "It's no use Allen, the darkness and misery of life had already eaten me up, it's devoured my happiness and my heart" I said softly. I heard Allen start to cry. "No, no it doesn't have to be like that Shini, please, please come play with me outside in the snow, we'll build a snowman and maybe even have a snowball fight, it'll, be so much fun" Allen cried in agony. I couldn't take it anymore at that point. I pushed myself out of me ball position and looked at Allen. His head was hidden in the bed and I could hear his sobs. "Allen, shouldn't I be the one crying" I asked and put one of my hands on his head. Allen looked up. "Please Allen, don't cry, I'll go play with you" I said and smiled. Allen smiled back at me.

"So, we need 2 sticks, and some rocks to make him some arms and a face right?" I asked Allen. "Yup, that'll make him the coolest snow man around" Allen said smiling back at me. Allen just had the kind of smile that made all the darkness and sadness of my life sink away into nothingness, that's why I loved him, and I held him close to me, he kept me from drowning in my own misery. "Hey Shini, why don't we finish him after we warm up a bit inside, my hands are going numb" Allen laughed. "Ok" I laughed with him.

I opened the door and ran to Mana who was sitting at the kitchen table, I hugged him and he picked me up and gave me a kiss, Allen ran up and hugged im also. "Mana, we made a snowman!" I told him happily. "Yes Mana, after we eat were going to finish it, you have to come see it!" Allen said happily also. Mana smiled. "I sure will won't I?" Mana said.

That night-

I lay on my bed looking out the window, you could barley see our snowman, which we named Mana. I looked over at the bed next to me and saw Allen's sleeping body. I may have times where all I want to do it let my problems eat away at me, but…..I can't let that control my life, I have to get over those, with Allen and Mana's help I'll live again.

I woke up the next day to find Allen gone. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and found Mana cooking something. "Mana, where's Allen" I asked. He turned around and smiled pleasantly at me. "He got up before you, he didn't want to wake you up, so to wait for breakfast we went out to play" Mana said to me. "Oh" I said. "I'll go look for him!" I said smiling. "Wait up Shini, in you pajama as? I don't think so it's cold, perhaps you should change" Mana said looking me up and down. "Oh ya your right" I said laughing and ran back upstairs.

I walked out into the cold morning sun, now in my warm clothing; I trucked out to find Allen. I walked up and down the town to no prevail. I shouted his name over and over but I got no response. I was starting to get worried. I ran down the streets over and over again looking and looking. Oh not, I thought, what am I going to do, I can't live without Allen! Suddenly I stopped as I heard voices coming from an ally way. I walked down it and saw an outline of a person. I then heard Allen's familiar soothing voice that I so depended on. I listened to what they were saying. "There's nothing wrong with my arm, I was born that way, Mana has always told me it's a gift from God" I heard Allen shout at them. "Well then you little Mana is lying through his teeth, that ain't no gift from God, it's a gift from the devil!" I heard someone shout back at him. "No, that's not true" Allen shouted. "What's wrong little boy, your little deformed arm getting to ya? You scared little wimpy thing you" I heard a boy say and laugh, I heard background laughing. So there was more then one boy, I thought, Allen was outnumbered, and what about his arm? Now that I think about it he always wears a glove on one of his hands, could something really be wrong with it? I ran up behind Allen. "Allen!" I shouted and grabbed one of his hands and stood behind him. "Oh now looki here, gotta call on your little girly friend to come help the wimpy boy!" the boy shouted. Now I had a better look of him, he wore torn clothes, had a rough looking face, and scruffy black hair, there were 2 other boys who stood behind him who looked just as ruff and mean as he did. I got mad, really mad, Allen was so nice and had so much for me, how dare then do that to him. Suddenly I felt a great wave of power come over me and little green specs swirled around me. I knew exactly what this was, it was what I had used when I beat that monster, I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, I was going to use it. I held out my hand and a glowing green staff appeared. The boys had looks of fear on their faces. "Don't ever mess with Allen!" I yelled and slashed at them with my staff, a huge wave of energy came out and the boys all jumped out of the way and screamed. I heard there screams get quieter and quieter as they ran away. I fell onto the ground, exhausted. Allen just stood there for a moment, and then he bent down over me looking concerned. "Shini are you okay?" he asked. "Allen are you okay?" I asked him. We both looked at each other and smiled.

I and Allen were walking side by side back home. "Hey Allen….those boys back there, they were talking about your hand..." I said. Allen stopped and so did I. "My hand is special, it's been special ever since I was born" Allen said looking at the ground. "Apparently your special to" Allen said, he looked up and started into my eyes.

**So folks how was that!!!!!!! Pretty awesome I know! I just love Allen, Shini and Mana's relationship they make such a happy family!!! Oh and I got some bad news, I got like tons or project and what not at school all due on the 18****th****, so I'm not expecting to get any more chapters out until after that, unless Write one over the weekend, which I may, so ya…..I only got one more thing to say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to go through and find them all. **


End file.
